wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień osiemnasty
O świcie, gdy się obudziłem, przyszła mi chętka odwiedzić nieszczęsną szubienicę Los Hermanos, w nadziei, że znowu znajdę tam jaką ofiarę. Przechadzka nie była nadaremna, w istocie bowiem znalazłem człowieka leżącego między dwoma wisielcami. Nieszczęśliwy zdawał się zupełnie pozbawiony czucia, zesztywniały, wszelako dotknąwszy się jego rąk, przekonałem się, że ma jeszcze w sobie resztki życia. Przyniosłem wody i skropiłem mu twarz, widząc jednak, że bynajmniej nie wraca do zmysłów, wziąłem go na plecy i wyniosłem z szubienicznego ogrodzenia. Powoli przyszedł do siebie, wlepił we mnie błędne oczy, a potem nagle, wyrywając się, zaczął uciekać w pole. Przez jakiś czas ścigałem go oczyma, spostrzegłszy jednak, że rusza w krzaki i łatwo może zabłądzić w tym pustkowiu, uważałem za swój obowiązek pobiec za nim i zatrzymać go. Nieznajomy obrócił się, a widząc, że go gonię, jął tym prędzej uciekać; nareszcie zatoczył się, upadł i zranił w głowę. Otarłem mu chustką ranę, po czym, oddarłszy kawał własnej koszuli, owiązałem mu głowę. Nieznajomy nic mi nie rzekł; wtedy, zachęcony tą uległością, podałem mu rękę i zaprowadziłem do obozu Cyganów, Przez cały ten czas nie mogłem wydobyć z niego ani jednego słowa. Przybywszy do jaskini, zastałem wszystkich już zebranych na śniadanie; zachowano dla mnie jedno miejsce, rozsunięto się dla nieznajomego, nie pytając wcale, kim jest i skąd przybywa. Takie są zwyczaje gościnności hiszpańskiej, którym nigdy nikt nie poważa się uchybiać. Nieznajomy jął zapijać czekoladę jak człowiek gwałtownie potrzebujący posiłku. Naczelnik Cyganów zapytał, czy to złodzieje go tak srodze poranili. - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziałem - znalazłem tego senora omdlałego pod szubienicą Los Hermanos. Jak tylko wrócił do zmysłów, natychmiast zaczął z całych sił uciekać w pole; wtedy, w obawie, aby nie zabłądził w zaroślach, pogoniłem za nim i właśnie miałem go schwytać, gdy upadł. Szybkość, z jaką uciekał, jest przyczyną, dla której tak się pokaleczył. Na te słowa nieznajomy położył łyżkę i obracając się do mnie, rzekł z poważną miną: - Mylnie się senor wyrażasz, co zapewne jest skutkiem błędnych zasad, jakich ci w młodości udzielano. Możecie łatwo osądzić, jakie ta mowa sprawiła na mnie wrażenie. Pomiarkowałem się jednak i odpowiedziałem: - Senor nieznajomy, śmiem ci zaręczyć, że od najmłodszych lat wpajano we mnie jak najlepsze zasady, które tym mi są potrzebniejsze, że mam zaszczyt być kapitanem w gwardii wallońskiej. - Mówiłem - przerwał nieznajomy - o zasadach, jakie powziąłeś względem przyśpieszonego biegu ciała po płaszczyznach pochyłych. Jeżeli bowiem chcesz mówić o moim upadku i dowieść jego przyczyn, powinieneś wziąć pod uwagę, że ponieważ szubienica umieszczona jest na miejscu wyniosłym, musiałem biec po płaszczyźnie pochyłej. Stąd należało uważać linię mego biegu za przeciwprostokątną trójkąta prostokątnego, którego podstawa jest równoległa z widnokręgiem, kąt zaś prosty zawiera się między tąż podstawą a prostopadłą prowadzącą do wierzchołka trójkąta, czyli do spodu szubienicy. Wtedy mógłbyś powiedzieć, że bieg mój przyśpieszony po płaszczyźnie pochyłej tak się miał do upadku wzdłuż prostopadłej, jak ta sama prostopadła miała się do przeciwprostokątnej. Ten to bieg przyśpieszony, oceniony tym sposobem, sprawił, że upadłem, nie zaś podwojenie mojej szybkości. To jednak w niczym nie przeszkadza, że uważam cię za kapitana w gwardii wallońskiej. Po tych słowach nieznajomy wziął się znowu do swojej filiżanki, zostawiając mnie w niepewności co do sposobu, w jaki mam przyjąć jego dowodzenia, w istocie bowiem nie wiedziałem, czy prawdziwie mówił, czy też chciał ze mnie zadrwić. - Naczelnik Cyganów widząc, że dowodzenie nieznajomego tak mnie obruszyło, chciał nadać inny kierunek rozmowie i rzekł: - Ten szlachetny podróżny, który zdaje się wybornie posiadać geometrię, potrzebuje zapewne spoczynku, nie należy dziś zatem nalegać na niego, aby mówił, i jeżeli towarzystwo pozwoli, zastąpię jego miejsce i będę ciągnął dalej rzecz wczoraj zaczętą. Rebeka odpowiedziała, że nic dla niej nie może być przyjemniejsze, i naczelnik zaczął w te słowa: DALSZY CIĄG HISTORII NACZELNIKA CYGANÓW Właśnie gdy nam wczoraj przerwano, opowiadałem, jakim sposobem ciotka Dalanosa przybiegła z oświadczeniem, że Lonzeto uciekł z Elwirą przebraną za chłopca i jaki przestrach na tę wieść nas ogarnął. Ciotka Torres, która od razu straciła syna i siostrzenicę, oddała się najgwałtowniejszej rozpaczy; ja zaś, opuszczony przez Elwirę, osądziłem, że pozostaje mi tylko zostać wicekrólową lub poddać się karze, której obawiałem się bardziej od śmierci. Właśnie zagłębiałem się nad tym okropnym położeniem, gdy marszałek oznajmił, że wszystko jest gotowe do podróży, i ofiarował mi ramię, chcąc mnie sprowadzić ze schodów. Tak miałem umysł nabity koniecznością zostania wicekrólową, że mimowolnym poruszeniem podniosłem się z powagą, wsparłem na ramieniu marszałka z postawą skromną, acz nie bez godności, na której widok biedne ciotki uśmiechnęły się pomimo całego zmartwienia. Tego dnia wicekról nie galopował już przy moich drzwiczkach. Zastaliśmy go w Torquemada przy drzwiach gospody. Łaska, jaką okazałem mu wczoraj, uczyniła go śmielszym; pokazał mi rękawiczkę schowaną na piersiach i podając ramię, wysadził z lektyki. W tej samej chwili ujął mnie za rękę, ścisnął ją lekko i pocałował. Było mi przyjemnie, że sam wicekról tak się ze mną obchodzi, gdy nagle przyszły mi na myśl rózgi, które zapewne miały nastąpić po tych wszystkich oznakach głębokiego poszanowania. Zostawiono nas przez kwadrans w pokojach przeznaczonych dla kobiet, po czym zaprowadzono do stołu. Usiedliśmy tak jak wczoraj. Pierwsze danie przeszło w nieprzerwanym milczeniu, przy drugim jednak wicekról, obracając się do ciotki Dalanosy, rzekł: - Dowiedziałem się o figlu, jaki pani wypłatał jej synowiec wraz z tym hultajem małym mulnikiem. Gdybyśmy byli w Meksyku, wkrótce miałbym ich już w rękach. Kazałem, aby puszczono się za nimi w pogoń. Jeżeli moi ludzie ich przytrzymają, synowiec pani zostanie uroczyście oćwiczony na podwórzu ojców teatynów, mały zaś mulnik przewietrzy się na galerach. Na wyraz "galery", połączony z myślą o jej synu, pani de Torres natychmiast zemdlała, ja zaś, słysząc o rózgach na podwórzu ojców teatynów, spadłem z krzesła. Wicekról z najwykwintniejszą grzecznością pomógł mi powstać; uspokoiłem się nieco i jak mogłem najweselej czekałem końca obiadu. Gdy sprzątnięto ze stołu, wicekról, zamiast odprowadzić mnie do moich pokojów, zawiódł nas troje pod drzewa naprzeciwko gospody i posadziwszy na ławce, rzekł: - Zdaje mi się. że panie przestraszyłyście się nieco mniemaną srogością, jaka przebija się w moim sposobie myślenia, a której nabyłem, wykonywając różne obowiązki. W istocie jest ona obca mojemu sercu; myślę, że dotąd znacie mnie tylko z kilku postępków i nie domyślacie się ani ich powodów, ani następstw, zapewne więc rade usłyszycie historię mego życia; zresztą wypada, abym wam ją opowiedział. Zawarłszy ze mną ściślejszą znajomość, bez wątpienia pozbędziecie się tej trwogi, jaka was dziś tak nagle opadła. Po tych słowach wicekról w milczeniu oczekiwał naszej odpowiedzi. Oświadczyliśmy mu żywą chęć poznania bliższych o nim szczegółów; podziękował nam i, uradowany tymi oznakami zajęcia, tak zaczął: HISTORIA HRABIEGO DE PEŃA VELEZ Urodziłem się w pięknej okolicy, otaczającej Grenadę, w wiejskim domku, który mój ojciec posiadał nad brzegami czarującego Genilu. Wiadomo wam, że dla poetów hiszpańskich prowincja nasza stanowi teatr wszystkich scen pasterskich. Tak dobitnie przekonali nas, że klimat nasz wpływa na rozbudzenie uczuć miłosnych, że niewielu jest grenadczyków, którzy by nie przepędzili młodości swojej, a czasami i całego życia na zalecaniu się i kochaniu. Gdy u nas młody człowiek pierwszy raz wchodzi w świat, zaczyna od wyboru damy swoich myśli, jeżeli zaś ta przyjmuje jego hołdy, wtedy ogłasza się jej embebecido, czyli opętanym jej wdziękami. Kobieta przyjmując taką ofiarę zawiera z nim milczącą umowę, na mocy której jemu wyłącznie powierza wachlarz i rękawiczki. Również daje mu pierwszeństwo, gdy idzie o przyniesienie szklanki wody, którą embebecido podaje na kolanach. Nadto szczęśliwy młodzian ma prawo galopować przy drzwiczkach jej powozu, podawać wodę święconą w kościele i kilka innych równie ważnych przywilejów. Mężowie wcale nie są zazdrośni o ten rodzaj stosunków, gdyż w istocie nie ma o co być zazdrosnym, przede wszystkim dlatego, że kobiety żadnego z tych zalotników nie przyjmują u siebie, gdzie zresztą przez cały dzień są otoczone ochmistrzyniami lub służącymi. Jeżeli zaś mam prawdę powiedzieć, kobiety niewierne mężom zwykle dają komu innemu pierwszeństwo, niż embebecidom. Udają się wtedy zazwyczaj do młodych kuzynów, mających przystęp do domu, podczas gdy najbardziej zepsute wybierają kochanków w ostatnich klasach społeczeństwa. Tak wyglądały zaloty w Grenadzie, gdy wszedłem w świat; zwyczaj ten jednak wcale nie pociągnął mnie za sobą, nie dlatego, żeby miało mi zbywać na czułości, przeciwnie, serce moje więcej może niż czyjekolwiek uległo wpływowi naszego klimatu i potrzeba kochania była pierwszym uczuciem, które ożywiło moją młodość. Wkrótce jednak przekonałem się, że miłość jest zupełnie czym innym niż prostą wymianą czczych grzeczności, przyjętą w naszym towarzystwie. Wymiana ta była na pozór zupełnie niewinna, jednakże, wzbudzając w sercu kobiety zainteresowanie dla człowieka, który nigdy nie miał posiadać jej osoby, zarazem osłabiała uczucia dla tego, do którego rzeczywiście należała. Rozdział ten oburzał mnie tym więcej, że miłość i małżeństwo uważałem zawsze za jedno. To ostatnie, ozdobione wszelkimi powabami miłości, stało się ukrytą i zarazem najdroższą z moich myśli, bóstwem mojej wyobraźni. Wyznam wam, iż myśl ta owładnęła tak dalece wszystkimi władzami mojej duszy, że czasami zaczynałem prawić od rzeczy i z daleka można mnie było wziąć za prawdziwego embebecido. Jeżeli wchodziłem do jakiego domu, zamiast zająć się powszechną rozmową, wyobrażałem sobie natychmiast, że dom ten należy do mnie, i umieszczałem w nim moją żonę. Ozdabiałem jej pokój najpiękniejszymi tkaninami, matami chińskimi i kobiercami perskimi, na których, zdawało mi się, widzę już ślady jej stóp. Również wpatrywałem się w sofę, na której, wedle mego mniemania, najczęściej lubiła siadywać. Jeżeli wychodziła dla odetchnięcia świeżym powietrzem, znajdowała ganek umajony najwonniejszymi kwiatami i ptaszarnię napełnioną najrzadszym ptactwem. Jej sypialnia była dla mnie świątynią, do której nawet moja wyobraźnia lękała się wkroczyć. Gdy tak zatapiałem się w moich marzeniach, rozmowa szła zwykłym trybem, ja zaś odpowiadałem bez związku na pytania, jakie mi zadawano. Nadto odzywałem się zawsze cierpko, nierad, że przerywano mi moje marzenia. W tak dziwny sposób zachowywałem się, przychodząc gdzie w odwiedziny. Na przechadzkach ogarniało mnie równe szaleństwo; jeżeli miałem potok do przebycia, brnąłem w wodzie po kolana, zostawiając kamienie dla mojej żony, która wspierała się na moim ramieniu, wynagradzając te starania boskim uśmiechem. Dzieci kochałem do szaleństwa. Gdy jakie spotkałem, pożerałem je pieszczotami, kobieta zaś karmiąca niemowlę piersią wydawała mi się arcydziełem stworzenia. To mówiąc wicekról zwrócił się do mnie i rzekł z powagą i czułością zarazem: - Pod tym względem nie zmieniłem dotąd uczuć i spodziewam się, że nieporównana Elwira nie pozwoli, by krew jej dzieci została skażona nieczystym mlekiem mamki. Wyrazy te zmieszały mnie więcej, niż możecie sobie wyobrazić, Złożyłem ręce, mówiąc: - Jaśnie oświecony panie, racz nigdy nie wspominać mi o tych rzeczach, gdyż nic z tego nie rozumiem. - Mocno ubolewam, anielska Elwiro - odparł wicekról - że pozwoliłem sobie urazić twoją skromność. Przystępuję teraz do dalszego ciągu mojej historii i przyrzekam nie wpadać więcej w podobne błędy. Po tych słowach tak dalej mówił: - Roztargnienia te sprawiły, że w Grenadzie uważano mnie za obłąkanego, jakoż w istocie towarzystwo niezupełnie się myliło. Wyraźniej mówiąc, wydawałem się obłąkanym dlatego, że szaleństwo moje odmienne było od obłędów reszty grenadczyków; mógłbym zaś uchodzić za rozsądnego, gdybym był jawnie ogłosił się opętanym wdziękami której z moich współobywatelek. Ponieważ jednak podobne mniemania nie mają w sobie nic pochlebnego, postanowiłem przeto na jakiś czas opuścić ojczyznę. Były jeszcze inne powody, które mnie do tego skłaniały. Chciałem być szczęśliwym z moją żoną, i tylko przez nią szczęśliwym. Gdybym był ożenił się z jaką rodaczką, ta, stosownie do zwyczajów, musiałaby przyjąć hołdy jednego z embebecidów, który to stosunek, jak zauważyłyście, bynajmniej nie zgadzał się z moim sposobem myślenia. Powziąwszy zamiar wyjazdu, udałem się na dwór madrycki, ale i tam znalazłem te same mdłe grzeczności, pod innymi tylko nazwami. Miano embebecidów, które z Grenady przeszło dziś do Madrytu, nie było tam jeszcze wówczas znane. Damy dworu nazywały wybranych, chociaż nieszczęśliwych kochanków cortejo, innych zaś, z którymi surowiej się obchodziły i zaledwie raz lub dwa razy na miesiąc wynagradzały uśmiechem, galan. Pomimo to wszyscy bez różnicy nosili barwy wybranej piękności i galopowali przy jej powozie, co taki kurz podnosiło co dzień w Prado, że niepodobna było mieszkać na ulicach przytykających do tego czarownego miejsca przechadzki. Nie miałem ani odpowiedniejszego majątku, ani dość sławnego nazwiska, ażeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę u dworu; wszelako dałem się poznać ze zręczności, jaka okazywałem w walkach byków. Król kilka razy przemówił do mnie, grandowie zaś uczynili mi zaszczyt poszukiwania mojej przyjaźni. Znałem się nawet z hrabią Rovellasem, ale ten, pozbawiony przytomności, nie mógł mnie widzieć, gdy wyratowałem go od śmierci. Dwóch jego dojeżdżaczy dobrze wiedziało, kim jestem, ale snadź wówczas zaprzątnięci byli czym innym, inaczej nie omieszkaliby żądać ośmiuset pistolów nagrody, jaką hrabia przyrzekł temu, który mu odkryje nazwisko jego wybawcy. Pewnego dnia, obiadując u ministra skarbu, znalazłem się obok don Henryka de Torres, męża pani, który za swymi sprawami przybył do Madrytu. Po raz pierwszy miałem zaszczyt rozmawiać z nim, ale postać jego wzbudzała zaufanie, wkrótce więc naprowadziłem rozmowę na ulubiony przedmiot, to jest na miłość i małżeństwo. Zapytałem don Henryka, czy damy w Segowii mają także swoich embebecidów, cortejów i galanów. - Bynajmniej - odpowiedział - zwyczaje nasze nie wprowadziły dotąd osób tego rodzaju. Gdy kobiety nasze idą na przechadzkę w aleję zwaną Zocodover, zwykle przez pół są zasłonięte i nikt nie odważa się przystępować do nich, bez różnicy, czy idą pieszo, czy też jadą pojazdem. Nadto w domach naszych przyjmujemy tylko pierwsze odwiedziny, tak mężczyzn jak i kobiet. Te ostatnie przepędzają wieczory na balkonach, mało co wzniesionych nad ulicą. Mężczyźni wtedy zatrzymują się i rozmawiają ze znajomymi, młodzież zaś, zwiedziwszy jeden balkon po drugim, kończy wieczór przed domem, gdzie jest panna na wydaniu. - Z tym wszystkim - dodał don Henryk - ze wszystkich balkonów Segowii mój najliczniej bywa odwiedzany. Siostra mojej żony, Elwira de Noruńa, nie tylko posiada niezwykłe zalety mojej małżonki, ale ponadto odznacza się urodą, przewyższającą wdzięki wszystkich znanych mi kobiet. Mowa ta uczyniła na mnie silne wrażenie. Osoba tak piękna, obdarzona tak rzadkimi przymiotami, i z kraju, gdzie nie było embebecidów, zdała mi się przeznaczona przez niebo dla mojego szczęścia. Kilku segowczyków, z którymi rozmawiałem, jednomyślnie potwierdziło zdanie don Henryka o wdziękach Elwiry, postanowiłem więc osądzić je na własne oczy. Jeszcze nie opuściłem Madrytu, gdy uczucia moje ku Elwirze osiągnęły pewną siłę, ale zarazem stosunkowo zwiększyły moją bojaźliwość. Przybywszy do Segowii, nie odważyłem się pójść z odwiedzinami do pana de Torres lub innych osób, z którymi zapoznałem się w Madrycie. Chciałem, ażeby ktoś usposobił Elwirę do mnie tak, jak ja do niej byłem usposobiony. Zazdrościłem tym, których rozgłośne imię lub świetne przymioty wszędzie poprzedzają, sądziłem bowiem, że jeżeli na pierwsze wejrzenie nie pozyskam przychylności Elwiry, wszelkie moje późniejsze starania będą bezużyteczne. Przepędziłem kilka dni w gospodzie, nie widząc nikogo. Nareszcie kazałem zaprowadzić się na ulicę, gdzie stał dom pana de Torres. Naprzeciwko spostrzegłem napis oznajmiający mieszkanie do najęcia. Pokazano mi izdebkę na poddaszu, zgodziłem ją za dwanaście realów na miesiąc, przybrałem nazwisko Alonza i powiedziałem, żem przybył za sprawami handlowymi. Tymczasem sprawy moje ograniczały się do spoglądania przez żaluzje moich okien. Wieczorem spostrzegłem panią na balkonie w towarzystwie nieporównanej Elwiry. Mamże się przyznać? Z początku zdawało mi się, że widzę przed sobą pospolitą piękność, ale przypatrzywszy się bliżej, poznałem, że niewysłowiona harmonia rysów, która czyniła jej wdzięki mniej uderzającymi, olśniewała całym ich blaskiem, gdy ją porównywano z inną kobietą. Pani sama byłaś wówczas nader piękna, wszelako muszę wyznać, że nie byłaś w stanie wytrzymać porównania ze swoją siostrą. Z poddasza mego z niewypowiedzianą rozkoszą przekonałem się, że Elwira jest zupełnie obojętna na składane jej hołdy i że nawet zdaje się nimi znudzona. Z drugiej jednak strony, spostrzeżenie to całkiem odjęło mi chęć pomnożenia tłumu jej wielbicieli, czyli ludzi, którzy ją nudzili. Postanowiłem spoglądać przez okno, dopóki nie zdarzy się lepsza sposobność zawarcia znajomości, i jeżeli mam prawdę powiedzieć, liczyłem nieco na walki byków. Przypominasz sobie pani, że wówczas nieźle śpiewałem, nie mogłem przeto wstrzymać się, żeby nie dać usłyszeć mego głosu. Gdy wszyscy zalotnicy już poodchodzili, zstępowałem z poddasza i przy towarzyszeniu gitary, jak umiałem najlepiej, śpiewałem tiranę. Powtarzałem to z kolei przez kilka wieczorów, nareszcie spostrzegłem, że oddalaliście się państwo dopiero po wysłuchaniu mojej pieśni. Odkrycie to napełniło duszę moją niepojęcie słodkim uczuciem, które jednak dalekie było od nadziei. Wtedy dowiedziałem się, że wygnano Rovellasa do Segowii. Rozpacz mnie ogarnęła, na chwilę bowiem nie wątpiłem, że zakocha się w Elwirze. Jakoż nie omyliły mnie przeczucia. Myśląc, że znajduje się jeszcze w Madrycie, nazwał się publicznie cortejem siostry pani, przybrał jej barwy, a raczej kolor, który uznał za jej barwy, i ustroił w nie swoją służbę. Ze szczytu mego poddasza długo byłem świadkiem tej zuchwałej zarozumiałości i z rozkoszą przekonałem się, że Elwira sądziła go bardziej z osobistych jego przymiotów, niż z blasku, który go otaczał. Ale hrabia był bogaty, wkrótce miał otrzymać tytuł granda, cóż więc mogłem ofiarować równego podobnym zaletom? Bez wątpienia - nic. Byłem tak dalece tego pewny i przy tym kochałem Elwirę z tak zupełnym zaparciem się samego siebie, że w duszy sam nawet pragnąłem, żeby poszła za Rovellasa. Nie myślałem już więcej o zapoznaniu się i zaprzestałem moich czułych pieśni. Tymczasem Rovellas wyrażał swoją namiętność samymi tylko grzecznościami i nie czynił żadnego stanowczego kroku dla pozyskania ręki Elwiry. Dowiedziałem się nawet, że don Henryk zamierza wyjechać do Villaca. Przyzwyczaiłem się już do przyjemności mieszkania naprzeciw jego domu, chciałem więc na wsi zapewnić sobie tęż samą pociechę. Przybyłem do Villaca, podając się za labradora z Murcji. Kupiłem domek naprzeciwko waszego i ozdobiłem go wedle mego smaku. Ponieważ jednak zawsze można po czymś poznać przebranych kochanków, przeto umyśliłem sprowadzić moją siostrę z Grenady i dla uniknięcia podejrzeń podać ją za moją żonę. Urządziwszy to wszystko, wróciłem do Segowii, gdzie dowiedziałem się, że Rovellas ma zamiar wyprawić wspaniałą walkę byków. Ale pamiętam, że miałaś pani wówczas dwuletniego synka, racz mi też powiedzieć, co się z nim stało? Ciotka Torres, przypominając sobie, że ów synek jest tym samym mulnikiem, którego wicekról chciał posłać na galery, nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć, i dobywszy chustki, zalała się łzami. - Przebacz, pani - rzekł wicekról - widzę, że odnawiam jakieś bolesne wspomnienia, ale dalszy ciąg mojej historii wymaga, abym mówił o tym nieszczęsnym dziecięciu. Pamiętasz pani, że zachorował wówczas na ospę; otaczałaś go pani najtkliwszymi staraniami i wiem, że Elwira także dnie i noce przepędzała przy łóżku chorego malca. Nie mogłem wstrzymać się od uwiadomienia pani, że jest ktoś na świecie, kto podziela wszystkie wasze cierpienia, i co noc pod waszymi oknami wyśpiewywałem tęskne pieśni. Nie zapomniałaśże pani o tym? - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziała ciotka Torres - pamiętam bardzo dobrze i wczoraj jeszcze wszystko to opowiadałam towarzyszce mojej podróży. Wicekról tak dalej mówił: - Całe miasto zajmowało się tylko chorobą Lonzeta, jako główną przyczyną, dla której opóźniano widowiska. Dlatego też, gdy dziecię wróciło do zdrowia, radość była powszechna. Nastąpiła wreszcie uroczystość, wszelako niedługo trwała. Pierwszy zaraz byk nielitościwie pokaleczył hrabiego i byłby go niezawodnie zabił, gdybym temu nie zapobiegł. Utopiwszy szpadę w karku rozjuszonego zwierzęcia, rzuciłem wzrok na waszą lożę i ujrzałem, że Elwira, pochyliwszy się ku pani, mówiła coś o mnie z wyrazem, który przejął mnie radością. Pomimo to znikłem w tłumie. Nazajutrz Rovellas, przyszedłszy nieco do sił, oświadczył się listownie o rękę Elwiry. Utrzymywano, że nie został przyjęty, on zaś dowodził przeciwnie. Dowiedziawszy się jednak, że wyjeżdżacie do Villaca, poznałem, że hrabia chełpił się według zwyczaju. Wyjechałem więc do Villaca, gdzie przyjąłem wieśniaczy sposób życia, chodziłem sam za pługiem lub przynajmniej udawałem, że pracuję, gdyż w istocie chłopiec mój tym się zajmował. Po kilku dniach pobytu, gdy wracałem za wołami do domu, wsparty na ramieniu mojej siostry, która uchodziła za moją żonę, spostrzegłem panią wraz z mężem i Elwirą. Siedzieliście przed domem waszym przy czekoladzie. Siostra pani mnie poznała, ale ja wcale nie chciałem się zdradzić. Przyszła mi jednak złośliwa myśl powtórzenia niektórych pieśni, jakie wam śpiewałem podczas choroby Lonzeta. Odwlekałem oświadczyny, chcąc wpierw uzyskać pewność, że Rovellas został odrzucony. - Ach, jaśnie oświecony panie - rzekła ciotka Torres - nie ma wątpliwości, że byłbyś potrafił zająć Elwirę, istotnie bowiem odrzuciła wówczas rękę hrabiego. Jeżeli później poszła za niego, uczyniła to myśląc, że jesteś żonatym. - Widać, że opatrzność - odparł wicekról - miała inne zamiary względem mojej niegodnej osoby. W istocie, gdybym był otrzymał rękę Elwiry, Chiriguanie, Assinibuanie i Apalasi nie zostaliby nawróceni na wiarę chrześcijańską, a krzyż, święty znak naszego zbawienia, nie byłby zatknięty o trzy stopnie dalej na północ od Zatoki Meksykańskiej. - Być może - rzekła pani de Torres - ale za to mój mąż i moja siostra dotychczas by jeszcze żyli. Wszelako nie śmiem przerywać dalszego ciągu tak zajmującej historii. Wicekról zabrał głos w te słowa: - W kilka dni po przybyciu waszym do Villaca umyślny posłaniec z Grenady doniósł mi, że matka moja śmiertelnie zachorowała. Miłość ustąpiła miejsca synowskiemu przywiązaniu i opuściliśmy wraz z siostrą Villaca. Matka chorowała przez dwa miesiące i oddała ducha w naszych objęciach. Opłakałem tę stratę, może zbyt krótko, i wróciłem do Segowii, gdzie się dowiedziałem, że Elwira jest już hrabiną Rovellas. Usłyszałem jednocześnie, że hrabia przyrzekł nagrodę temu, kto mu odkryje nazwisko jego wybawcy. Odpowiedziałem bezimiennym listem i udałem się do Madrytu, prosząc o powierzenie mi jakiego urzędu w Ameryce. Otrzymawszy go z łatwością, czym prędzej wsiadłem na okręt. Pobyt mój w Villaca był tajemnicą, znaną, jak sądziłem, tylko mnie i mojej siostrze, ale służący nasi mają wrodzoną wadę szpiegostwa, które przenika wszelkie tajniki. Jeden z moich ludzi, którego zwolniłem, udając się do Ameryki, wszedł w służbę Rovellasa. Opowiedział służącej ochmistrzyni hrabiny całą historię kupna domu w Villaca i mego przebrania się za wieśniaka, służąca powtórzyła to samej ochmistrzyni, ta zaś, dla zaskarbienia sobie łaski, powiedziała wszystko hrabiemu. Rovellas, porównywając bezimienność mego listu, biegłość okazaną w walce byków i nagły mój wyjazd do Ameryki, doszedł do wniosku, że byłem szczęśliwym kochankiem jego małżonki. Dowiedziałem się tego wszystkiego dopiero później; przybywszy jednak do Ameryki, otrzymałem list następującej treści: Senor Don Sancho de Peńa Sombre! Uwiadomiono mnie o stosunkach, jakie miałeś z niegodziwą, której odtąd zaprzeczam nazwiska hrabiny Rovellas. Jeżeli chcesz, możesz posłać po dziecię, które wkrótce się z niej narodzi. Co do mnie, wyjeżdżam natychmiast za tobą do Ameryki, gdzie spodziewam się zobaczyć cię po raz ostatni w mym życiu. List ten pogrążył mnie w rozpaczy. Wkrótce jednak boleść moja dobiegła ostatnich krańców, gdy dowiedziałem się o śmierci Elwiry, męża pani i Rovellasa, którego chciałem przekonać o fałszu jego zarzutów. Uczyniłem jednak, co mogłem, dla zniweczenia potwarzy i uprawnienia rodu jego córki; nadto poprzysiągłem uroczyście, gdy dziewczynka przyjdzie do lat, pojąć ją za żonę lub też nie ożenić się wcale. Po dopełnieniu tego obowiązku osądziłem, że wolno mi szukać śmierci, której religia nie pozwalała mi zadać samemu sobie. W Ameryce naówczas dziki lud, sprzymierzony z Hiszpanami, toczył wojnę z sąsiednim narodem. Udałem się tam i przyjęty zostałem od ludu. Dla pozyskania jednak, że tak powiem, prawa obywatelstwa, musiałem pozwolić, ażeby wykłuto mi igłą na całym ciele kształt węża i żółwia. Głowa węża zaczynała się na prawym moim ramieniu, ciało szesnaście razy owijało się koło mojego i dopiero na wielkim palcu u prawej nogi kończyło ogonem. Podczas obrzędu dziki operator naumyślnie kłuł mnie do kości, próbując, czy nie wydam surowo zakazanego krzyku boleści. Wytrzymałem tę próbę. Śród męczarni usłyszałem już z daleka wrzaski dzikich naszych nieprzyjaciół, podczas gdy nasi zawodzili śpiew za umarłych. Uwolniwszy się z rąk kapłanów, pochwyciłem maczugę i rzuciłem się w sam war boju. Zwycięstwo przechyliło się na naszą stronę. Przynieśliśmy ze sobą dwieście dwadzieścia skalpów, mnie zaś na placu bitwy jednomyślnie okrzyknięto kacykiem. Po upływie dwóch lat dzikie pokolenia Nowego Meksyku przeszły na wiarę Chrystusa i poddały się koronie hiszpańskiej. Wiadoma wam zapewne jest reszta mojej historii. Osiągnąłem najwyższe zaszczyty, o jakich może zamarzyć poddany króla hiszpańskiego. Ale muszę uprzedzić cię, zachwycająca Elwiro, że nigdy nie będziesz wicekrólową. Polityka gabinetu madryckiego nie pozwala, ażeby ludzie żonaci piastowali w Nowym Świecie tak obszerną władzę. Od chwili, w której raczysz stać się moją żoną - ja przestanę nosić tytuł wicekróla. Mogę tylko złożyć u stóp twych godność granda hiszpańskiego i majątek, o którego źródłach winienem ci jeszcze, ponieważ będzie naszym wspólnym w przyszłości, kilka słów napomknąć. Podbiwszy dwie prowincje północnego Meksyku, otrzymałem od króla pozwolenie na eksploatację jednej z najbogatszych kopalń srebra. W tym celu stowarzyszyłem się z pewnym spekulantem z Veracruz i w pierwszym roku otrzymaliśmy dywidendę wartości trzech milionów piastrów; ponieważ jednak przywilej był na moje imię, dostałem więc sześćkroć sto tysięcy piastrów więcej od mego wspólnika. - Pozwól, senor - przerwał nieznajomy - suma przypadająca na wicekróla wynosiła milion osiemkroć sto tysięcy plastrów, na wspólnika zaś - milion dwa-kroć sto tysięcy. - Tak sądzę - odparł naczelnik Cyganów. - Czyli, wyraźniej mówiąc - rzekł nieznajomy - połowa sumy plus połowa różnicy. Jasne jak dwa razy dwa cztery. - Masz senor słuszność - odpowiedział naczelnik, po czym tak dalej ciągnął: - Wicekról, pragnąc dokładnie mnie uwiadomić o stanie swego majątku, rzekł: - Na drugi rok zapuściliśmy się głębiej we wnętrzności ziemi i musieliśmy zbudować przejścia, studnie, galerie. Wydatki, które dotąd czwartą część wynosiły, powiększyły się o jedną ósmą, ilość zaś kruszcu spadła o jedną szóstą. Na te słowa geometra dobył z kieszeni tabliczek i ołówka, ale myśląc, że trzyma pióro, umoczył ołówek w czekoladzie; widząc jednak, że czekolada nie pisze, chciał otrzeć pióro o swój czarny kaftan i otarł je o suknię Rebeki. Następnie zaczął coś gryzmolić na swoich tabliczkach. Roześmialiśmy się z jego roztargnienia, a naczelnik Cyganów tak dalej mówił: - Na trzeci rok przeszkody jeszcze się powiększyły. Musieliśmy sprowadzić górników z Peru i daliśmy im piętnastą część dochodu, nie obciążając ich wcale wydatkami, które tego roku wzrosły o dwie piętnaste. Natomiast ilość kruszcu zwiększyła się o sześć i jedna czwartą razy w porównaniu z ilością przeszłoroczną. W tym miejscu zorientowałem się, że naczelnik chce pobałamucić geometrze jego rachunki. W istocie, nadając swemu opowiadaniu formę zagadnienia, tak dalej ciągnął: - Odtąd, pani, nasze dywidendy ciągle zmniejszały się o dwie siedemnaste. Ponieważ jednak umieszczałem na procent pieniądze zyskane na kopalniach i dołączałem do kapitału procenty od procentów, otrzymałem jako ostateczną sumę mego majątku pięćdziesiąt milionów piastrów, które składam u twych nóg wraz z moimi tytułami, sercem i ręką. Tu nieznajomy, ciągle pisząc na tabliczkach, powstał i udał się drogą, którą przybyliśmy do obozu; ale zamiast iść prosto, zboczył na ścieżkę prowadzącą do potoku, skąd Cyganie czerpali wodę, i wkrótce potem usłyszeliśmy plusk ciała wpadającego w potok. Pobiegłem mu na pomoc, rzuciłem się w wodę i pasując się z prądem, zdołałem wreszcie naszego roztargnionego wyciągnąć na brzeg. Dobyto z niego wodę, której się opił, rozpalono wielki ogień i gdy po długich staraniach geometra wrócił do zmysłów, wlepił w nas błędne oczy i rzekł słabym głosem: - Bądźcie przekonani, że majątek wicekróla wynosił sześćdziesiąt milionów dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sto sześćdziesiąt jeden piastrów, przypuszczając, że część wicekróla tak się zawsze miała do części jego wspólnika, jak tysiąc osiemset do tysiąca dwustu, czyli jak trzy do dwóch. To powiedziawszy geometra wpadł w pewien rodzaj letargu, z którego nie chcieliśmy go budzić, sądząc, że potrzebuje spoczynku. Spał aż do szóstej wieczorem i zbudził się po to, aby jedna za drugą popełniać tysiące niedorzeczności. Naprzód zapytał, kto wpadł w wodę. Gdy mu odpowiedziano, że on sam i że ja go wyratowałem, zbliżył się ku mnie z wyrazem najłagodniejszej grzeczności i rzekł: - W istocie, nie myślałem, że umiem tak dobrze pływać; mocno mnie to cieszy, że zachowałem królowi jednego z najdzielniejszych oficerów, gdyż senor jesteś kapitanem w gwardii wallońskiej, sam mi to powiedziałeś, a ja mam wyborną pamięć. Towarzystwo parsknęło śmiechem, ale geometra bynajmniej się nie zmieszał i ciągle nas bawił swoimi roztargnieniami. Kabalista również był zajęty i bezustannie tylko mówił o Żydzie Wiecznym Tułaczu, który miał mu udzielić niektórych wiadomości o dwóch szatanach, nazywających się Eminą i Zibeldą. Rebeka wzięła mnie pod rękę i odwiódłszy kawałek, ażeby towarzystwo nie mogło nas słyszeć, rzekła: - Drogi Alfonsie, zaklinam cię, powiedz mi twoje zdanie o tym wszystkim, co słyszałeś i widziałeś od czasu przybycia twego w te góry i co myślisz o tych dwóch wisielcach, którzy wyrządzają nam tyle psot. - Sam nie wiem, co mam odpowiedzieć na to pytanie - odrzekłem. - Tajemnica, która zajmuje twego brata, jest mi zupełnie nieznana. Co do mnie, przekonany jestem, że uśpiono mnie za pomocą napoju i zaniesiono pod szubienicę. Zresztą, sama mówiłaś mi o władzy, jaką Gomelezowie skrycie sprawują w tych okolicach. - Tak jest - przerwała Rebeka - zdaje mi się, że chcą, abyś przeszedł na wiarę Proroka i, moim zdaniem, powinieneś to uczynić. - Jak to? - zawołałem - więc i ty jesteś ich wspólniczką? - Bynajmniej - odpowiedziała - ja mam własne widoki na celu; wszakże mówiłam ci, że nigdy nie pokocham żadnego z moich współwyznawców ani też chrześcijanina. Ale złączmy się z towarzystwem, kiedy indziej pomówimy o tym obszerniej. Rebeka poszła do brata, ja zaś udałem się w przeciwną stronę i zacząłem rozmyślać nad tym wszystkim, co widziałem i słyszałem. Ale im więcej zagłębiałem się w moich myślach, tym mniej mogłem doszukać się w nich ładu. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie